The field of the present invention is model aircraft.
Toys and models are currently available which perform as guided vertical lift craft such as helicopters and the like. Such devices have a body, are battery powered or engine driven and have a powered rotor system having one or more lift rotors. When two rotors are employed, they are advantageously counterrotating to eliminate yaw torque. Such devices range from simple toys to very sophisticated models. The controls associated with such devices also span a wide range from the simple to the sophisticated. Such devices can be controlled by wire but are more frequently controlled by an RF controller.
These vertical lift craft, which can take the form of helicopters, spaceships and the like, have one principal drawback preventing universal applicability in terms of users and environments. The rotors provide a hazard which can limit the propriety of operation to older children and outdoor environments. The rapidly rotating blades can hurt objects entering into the path of travel of the blades, e.g., fingers, lampshades and the like.